


bunny love

by musicalemu7



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalemu7/pseuds/musicalemu7
Summary: my first fanfic open for suggestionsalso if there is anything you would like me to explore with this fic let me knowthis is about nick realizing his feelings for his partner and debating on acting on them.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no smut yet just hold on for a bit please

Chapter 1: realising

It has been 5 months since Nick got added to the force alongside his friend Judy and he is enjoying his new life. He looks to his partner with a smile as she drives the patrol car looking for anything suspicious.

She has turned my whole life around Nick thinks to himself as she starts to twitch her nose. 'I could watch this bunny for hours...' but before he could finish that thought she slams on the brakes and looks towards him.

“alright slick, wanna go for a break?” Judy asks him as he is broken out of his train of thought. “Sure carrots, where would you like to go?” Nick replied with a smug smile “same cafe as always” Judy said as she playfully punched Nicks arm “and keep the staring to a minimum slick, some would think that you were going to pounce on me” Judy shyly said as she blushed and looked away starting to drive again.

'I want to carrots. Wait what am i thinking she’s my friend and partner for god's sake' Nick was shocked at his thoughts

As they arrive at the cafe next to ZPD they get their usual orders of a carrot cake and carrot late for Judy and a blueberry muffin with a double shot espresso for Nick. as Judy is about to pay Nick pats her “i’m paying not you carrots” he hands the money over as Judy is shocked as Nick never pays for their break coffee as snack.

When they sit down to relax for a bit “you never pay for our break. What made you decide to do it today?” Judy asked sheepishly. It took everything not to just blurt something out that Nick would regret “i’ll tell when we get back into the car” is all that Nick said as he looked around to see disgusted looks on the other mammals faces.

They finished their break but didn’t pull out of the parking space “will you tell me now Nick” Judy asked as she looked into his emerald eyes. Nick looked back into here enchanting violet eyes and said “will you allow me to take you to dinner tonight…” After saying this he instantly looked down at the floor in regret.

'Why did I say that' repeated in his head as he waited for an answer. “sure you can Nick but that doesn’t answer my question. Why did you pay for our break?” Judy replied as Nick quietly said “because I care for you” Judy blushed at herring this and started the car “when are we going for dinner then slick?” Judy questioned as they pulled out to continue their patrol “6:30. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” Nick was smiling but he was restraining from doing something as he said this and Judy could see this.

Their shift ended with nothing happening. To Judy's surprise Nick was waiting for her at the desk picking at something on his snout. When they left the precinct together Judy instantly asked “is there something wrong with your snout nick?” he blushed though, luckily for him, Judy couldn’t see it thanks to his red fur “y-you saw that?” Nick stuttered.

“Yes, what's wrong nick you barely ever stutter” Judy looked worried at nick “i’ll show you after dinner…” was all nick said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his car keys “come with me carrots i’m taking you home” nick stated almost lingering on some of the words as if he didn’t want to leave Judy alone. Judy blushed “are you sure?” as she followed him to his car. It was a red convertible with leather seats and a hard wood steering wheel. Judy was shocked at how he managed to hide his car from her for so long. Nick opened the passenger door “Hopp in cottontail” he said with a smug grin.

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes at the joke but still went into the car. Nick drove to Judys' apartment complex and parked up, turning off the engine as he hoped out of the car and opened her door before she could react. 

“Why thank you mister fox” Judy said as she got out and walked to the complex as nick started to follow Judy turned around “nick? Why are you following me?” he looked at the ground and replied “sorry didn’t even realize i was” he turned around and went back into his car “see you at 6:30 carrots” he said as he started up the car.


	2. chapter 2: the date part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut again in this chapter but there will be soon :)

Chapter 2: the date

When Nick got home he couldn’t believe that he started following Judy, almost stalking her. He wanted to just shout from the roofs that he loved her but he couldn’t, not because he was shy about it but because it was frowned upon. Not only were they different species but he was a predator and she was pray. Nevertheless she accepted his offer. Nick started to take off his clothes and went into the shower.

Judy flopped onto the bed. Why was he following me? It was like he wanted to pounce on me earlier. What are you thinking Judy? It's Nick, he’s your friend. As Judy thought as she looked at her clock on her bedside table it was 4:00 and she had two hours and thirty minutes to prepare for Nick sweet cheese and crackers it’s not like this is a date. Is it? Judy felt her face heat up by this thought. She decided to call her sister and ask her what it sounded like as she was closer to Giddion then Judy was.

“Hey Judy what's wrong?” Judy's sister asked concerned “hi sis errm can i run something by you really quick” as Judy asked this her chest tightened and her nose started to twitch. “What is it?” Judy’s sister asked, relieved that it wasn’t something lifethreataning. “Well this guy i work with asked me to dinner tonight but not thinking about it i accepted and i don’t know if he meant it as a date. What does it sound like to you?” As Judy said this it sounded more like a date than ever until her sister said “someones got an admirer and is definitely going on a date tonight. Is that all?” she asked Judy

“Yes that is all thank you, bye” Judy couldn’t bring herself to tell her that it was a fox that asked her out. She hung up the phone and texted nick 

Judy: You never said where we are going.

Nick: you will see carrots just wear something formal.

Judy: okay, sly fox.

Nick: dumb rabbit.

Judy started to rub her legs together. Why am I feeling like this? He’s my partner and friend, i need to know if this is a date she thought so she decided to ask him herself

Judy: Is this a date nick?

Nick: maybe…

This did nothing but heat her up. Judy didn’t like that he hid stuff from her but when it was like this it just made her horny and she hated it. She reached into her pants and felt her heat, it was already wet waiting, wanting, needing.

Stop Judy, you shouldn’t be doing this. It's wrong. Judy opened her wardrobe to look for a dress to wear but realized she had none. She groaned loudly as she got changed and went to the mall to get a dress. She instantly found a red ball gown dress that fit her perfectly and revealed her cleavage and fluff. She bought it without thinking and went home.

When she got home she placed the bag onto her bed and looked at the clock. 5:30, shit, she grabbed a towel and rushed to the shared bathroom for a shower. When she got back it was 6:00 and she rushed to put on the dress and floofed up her fur as her tail twitched there was a knock on the door.

“Carrots~” Nick sang at her as she rushed to the door to open it. Judy was surprised to see a well groomed Nick in a tuxs and a very fluffy tail. He handed her some flowers and she started to panic. He looks so handsome. I just want to grab him. Judy didn’t care that she was thinking this as she took the flowers with a blush. This was a date and she was happy about it.

“You look beautiful Judy.” Nick said to her and her blush grew to the tips of her ears. When she turned around nick had his hand out to her and she took it, her soft paws against his firm ones. She noticed that he was smiling and one of his fangs were out. She shuddered at the thought and got into the car and nick started to drive to a restaurant called love bunny

When they parked Nick inhaled and was hit with a scent that he liked as he smelled again he realized that it was coming from Judy. he opened his door then Judy's as they walked to the restaurant to be greeted by a wolf “reservation.” the wolf said coldly “Wild.” The wolf opened the door for them and was greeted by a deer. 

“Hello and welcome to the love bunny, one of the only inter-species accepted restaurants. Let me show you to your table Mr Wild.” They were seated in the corner of the room in a very romantic scene. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” the deer said as she left.

“Nick this is beautiful.” Judy said still soaking into the scene “just like you Judy” she blushed and noticed his tail wagging and smiled. “Hi, I am Marty and I will be your waiter this evening.” the freshly groomed wolf gave them the menus and left. Judy gasped at the prices as Nick smiled “i know the prices are high but order anything you like carrots” as he said this Marty came back “can i get you anything to drink?” 

“wine please” nick said Judy still shocked “red or white sir?” Marty asked trying not to sniff the air out of respect “red please” nick replied as Marty left “Judy~” nick once again sang “nick i can’t order anything from here i can’t afford i-” Judy was interrupted by nick pressing his finger against her mouth “you aren’t paying for anything Judith, relax”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger but i ran out of time


	3. chapter 3: the date part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this took a bit and sounds weird i had a bit of writers block
> 
> anyway enjoy.

As Nick pulled his hand away from Judys lips she stared into his eyes “are you sure?” Judy asked, still shy about being on a date with nick. “As sure as the moon carrots” Judy giggled at the comment and looked over the menu again.

Marty came back with a bottle of Château Bélair-Monange and 2 wine glasses. As Judy looked up she felt Nick's tail wrap around her legs. She looked at him blushing as Nick looked over his menu. After a few minutes Marty came back to take their starter order. Judy had carrot soup whilst Nick had Blåbärssoppa (blueberry soup).

whilst they waited, Nick reached for her hand and asked “is there something bothering you carrots?” as she looked at him she couldn’t hide it any longer, the wonder of how long he had been waiting for this moment “how long have you wanted to ask me out” she stared him down, waiting for her answer. Nick swallowed as he looked around “since about the third month we were working together.”

Marty came with their starter and they ate in silence for the first time they had nothing to talk about and was worried that something could go wrong. When they finished Nick was the first to talk “when do i get to meet your parents?” he asked, half joking half serious. “When I meet yours.” At this statement Nick's mouth hung open not expecting this “are you sure?” he asked worried. “Yes Nick I am. I’m very sure” as she said this she started to stroke the tail wrapped around her legs. His expression changed in an instant as he moved his tail away from her “please don’t do that in public. It can have… consequences'' at that moment Marty came back to take their main order. Nick had a steak with salad whilst Judy had a garden salad with a jacket potato. Marty left with their bowls and grabbed the empty bottle of wine and replaced it with another.

Judy returned to the conversation “What consequences would be in store for me, slick?” Nick could tell that Judy had relaxed a bit but he wasn’t expecting her to be so teasing when she did. Nick started to stutter at this remark “m-m-maybe i could s-s-show you later?” Nick never made eye contact as he said this and almost never stuttered. ‘What has she turned me into’ Nick thought. “Sounds intriguing Nick but ima have to pass, for now” Judy replied. Nick got confused fast ‘she never acts like this. I wonder’ “Judy, have you ever drank before?” Nick questioned regaining some composure. “no, not really, why?” Judy said.

Nick sighed “you are staying at mine tonight then” as he said this Marty came with their mains and stopped judy from replying, if only until they had eaten. “Sly fox” was all Judy said as she tucked into her food, Nick doing the same.

When they had finished they were asked if they wanted dessert “do you cottontail?” Nick asked even though he wanted to say something else he restrained himself just enough not to embarrass her. “Only if we share it” Judy gazed into his emerald eyes, drawn in by the alcohol she had ingested. Nick nodded and they ordered some carrot cake, as Nick was an omnivore he would eat meat and vegetables. Marty left to get the cake and returned about a minute later.

They ate the cake that was nice for Nick but Judy felt a little bit disappointed ‘not as good as moms but still good’. After they finished Nick requested the check. it came to about £100 but nick didn’t care. Judy was shocked by the fact that not only did he pay it all at once but left a £100 tip as well. They put on their coats and left for Nick's car, granted Judy could barely walk.

When they got to the car they drove to Judy's apartment to pick up a spare change of clothes, her phone, and her pajamas. Then set off to Nick's apartment. The apartment wasn’t that expensive but was furnished like he didn’t plan on moving. He had picked Judy up since she was struggling to walk. He unlocked the door and let them in. as the lights were already on he had no problem trying to adjust to the different lighting. He carried Judy to his bed and put her on it. “I’ll leave you to get changed.” as he turned around Judy worriedly asked “where are you going?” Nick looked back, smiling to reassure her “to get changed as well.” Judy released her grip and opened her bag to get her pajamas out as Nick left the room.


	4. chapter 4: a new step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update

As Judy awoke she was confused by her surroundings. She tried to sit up as she felt bushy fur around her waist. She looked to the side and saw Nick had wrapped his tail around her. Blushing she started to unwrap herself and go to the bathroom. 'Did we do it?' Judy thought to herself before closing the door, but she wasn’t ashamed that she thought they did it but was nervous about the conversation she would have with Nick if they did. When Judy opened the door to go back to bed she saw Nick standing in the doorway smiling at her.

“Good Morning carrots, enjoy your sleep?” Nick asked as he handed her a cup. Judy sniffed it and was confused by the smell as it wasn’t coffee or tea but some kind of watery blueberry concoction. “What’s this?” Judy asked “to help with the headache from drinking last night.” Nick replied as he took a sip of his own concoction. Judy started to drink it and felt all the pain in her muscles vanish and felt relaxed.

“Nick can we talk about something?” Judy said suddenly. Nick just nodded and gestured to the bed, as Judy started to blush. “Did we do anything after we got back last night?” she quietly asked. “You wanted to but i didn’t whilst you were drunk” nick shifted a bit whilst saying this. “So I wrapped my tail around you and you were contempt with that and fell asleep.” Nick looked into Judy's eyes and smiled, leaning in as he kissed her.

Judy started to kiss back but then pulled away suddenly in a deep blush “w-w-what about work.” she stuttered as she looked at the ground “we have about an hour before we have to go, why?” Nick asked as he cupped Judys head in one paw to make her look at him. “ I didn't grab my uniform when we left,” she said as Nick sighed, “then we will leave earlier so you can get ready.” he kissed her again this time deeper trying to slide in his tongue, Judy compiled and opened her mouth to welcome him as she put her hands behind his neck.

Minutes later they broke with lusty eyes staring at each other but was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Judy froze as she looked at her phone, it was her parents calling her with a muzzlecall, of course it had to be a muzzlecall, Judy answered the call.

“Hey guys.” Judy answered “you never called last night and we got worried that something happened to you” the bunnies said in unison. “Sorry i-” Judy started as she was cut off by her mum “where are you?” she asked concerned “i’m at nicks” judy replied looking at nick. “Then why do you have makeup on Judy?” her mother stared at her waiting for an answer. “Ermm” was all Judy had the chance to say when her mother gasped.

“Judith Hopps did you go on a date with a fox?” her mother all but yelled. Judy nodded meekly. “As soon as you have time off you both are coming down here so we can celebrate. Understood” Bonnie said with glee, to Judy and Nick's confusion. Judy couldn’t speak but Nick answered for her “are you sure?”. “Very,” Bonnie said before hanging up the phone. This was going to be a big day for the both of them and they weren’t even sure it was a good thing.


End file.
